LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry
In construction LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Order of Strawberry is the upcoming fourth spinoff of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow that happened during Elemental Evil Saga and before Harvest Saga, inside Sleepy Hollow. It is planned to have 20 episodes, but certain numbers is unclear yet. The story serves as a prequel which would explain the tragic past of its protagonist, Selina Strawberry, while revealing the origin of the Feast of Apollo which changed everything in Sleepy Hollow. This spinoff will be written after the end of the 0th Saga of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. ''Summary'' This spinoff is a prequel spinoff to show Selina Strawberry's past as well as the complete origin story of the Feast of Apollo, which stirred the darkest secrets within Sleepy Hollow. Despite being born from one of the oldest family in Sleepy Hollow, Selina Strawberry, who is the second in command of the Order of Flourish that controlled Sleepy Hollow for two centuries, had a dark and troubled childhood before being raised by Lord Helio and his daughter, Hestia. After her family's reputation went into downward spiral due to the revealing of the Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate's existence, Selina was determined to become the secondary leader of the Order, as well as the successor of Helio in order to make Sleepy Hollow safe again. However, when a chemical attack occurred in the New York City, the Order faced imminent danger when one of its agent, Alexandar Apricot, was charged with the dealing in the weapons of mass destruction. Under the request of the Apricot Family, a famed rookie defense attorney named Dragonia Dragonfruit took over the case, but at the night when he dug out the truth, he was mysteriously murdered. The consequence shall one day become the key to stir the darkest secrets within the Order of Flourish before plunging it into the darkness. In the end, everything is doomed when everyone heard Selina cried... "'HESTIA!!!"'' ''Theme'' ''Episodes - Part 1'' ''Sub Arc 1 - Francis Fleur Arc'' *''Episode 1 - Meeting in Sarandon's House'' *''Episode 2 - Calvin Riggs'' *''Episode 3 - Mafia Leader'' *''Episode 4 - Empire's Crumble'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Sarandon's Truth Arc'' *''Episode 5 - La Gloton'' *''Episode 6 - Dragonia Dragonfruit'' *''Episode 7 - Orlando Orange'' *''Episode 8 - Sarandon's Truth'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Waking Nightmare'' *''Episode 9 - Dragonia's Scar'' *''Episode 10 - Alexandar Apricot'' *''Episode 11 - Bioweapon Attack'' *''Episode 12 - Selina's Depose'' *''Episode 13 - Trial & Murder'' ''Sub Arc 4 - Final Breakdown (Final) *''Episode 14 - Gregory's Sadness *''Episode 15 - Hestia's Attempt'' *''Episode 16 - Phyllis' Truth (Flashback)'' *''Episode 17 - Devil's Night'' *''Episode 18 - Feast of Apollo (Final)'' ''Characters - Part 1 & 2'' ''Heroes'' *Selina Strawberry' **Child Selina Strawberry'' *''Dragonia Dragonfruit'' *''Hestia Hawthorn'' *''Gregory Grape'' *''Lavenna Lavender'' *''Calvin Riggs'' *''Marshall Mango'' *''Alexandar Apricot'' 49768056 p31 master1200.jpg Strawberry love potion by anikakinka-d4om0ua.jpg Todoroki.Shouto.full.2156241.jpg Seaplane.Tender.Hime.(Kantai.Collection).full.2007743.jpg 53537069 p3 master1200.jpg Izayoi.Sakuya.full.2172829.jpg Tachibana.Lind.full.1930396.jpg Richard (Tales of Graces) full 333971.jpg Akutagawa.Ryuunosuke.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2313493.jpg ''Neutral'' *''Lord Helio'' *''Jake Wells'' *''Maria Arzonia (mentioned)'' *''Plaisir'' *''James Patrick March'' South.Italy.full.1958119.jpg 225093.jpg Elsword Rose Pixiv PIK4 53840511 p0.png JeanneD'Arc.png Mr March 504 Devil's Night still.jpg ''Villains'' *''Phyllis Peach'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Melancholia'' *''Pedro Pineapple'' *''Dark Arzonia'' *''Gladius Grapefruit'' 64001323_p0_master1200.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2047481.jpg Jeanne alter and ruler fate grand order and fate series drawn by twintails isshou tsui sample-20538a6f4c72907cba8a114d3d25cee5.jpg Screenshot_(1271).jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2114131.jpg 70692641_p0_master1200.jpg ''Trivia'' *Like Firenza Junior spinoff, this spinoff will be written together with the main story in a zigzag manner. *Originally, the spinoff was divided into two parts, with the second part was meant to explore the events in Sleepy Hollow while the Witnesses were trapped in Faerun and fought against the Elemental Evil Cultists. However, due to time restraints, this was eventually cut and merged with Chaos of Zodiac Sub Saga of Harvest Saga. *In the Order of Strawberry spinoff, any of the ingredients in the food Phyllis Peach serves to Selina Strawberry can have pronounced negative mental side effects that make sense when the fact that Phyllis is trying to make Selina go insane is taken into account. **Aspen: Vague fears of unknown origin, apprehension. **Cherry Plum: Uncontrolled temper (Selina's desperate fear of the humanity's corruption). **Chestnut Bud: Slow to learn, repeats mistakes, lacks observation. **Clematis: Indifference, dreaminess, lack of interest in world around them. **Gentian: Negative attitudes, depression, self-doubt. **Gorse: Hopelessness, despair, despondency. **Mustard: Deep gloom or depression of unknown origin. **Rock Rose: Terror, panic, extreme fear. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DiabloVil Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Transcripts Category:Prequels Category:Spinoffs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe